Petram
Petram is a Toa of Stone who has promised to defend New Atero against those who'd threaten it. He has only recently became a Toa, and is rarely seen without his best friend, a Ko-Matoran named Glacies. He's known for doing unbelievable feats, like bursts of energy and knowing things he has never seen or been taught. No one knows what makes him special-not Glacies, not even himself. History Metru Nui and Mata Nui Petram was a Matoran on Metru Nui, and was put in a strange sleep after being shoved in a pod by the Vahki law enforcers. He awoke on Mata Nui about half as tall as originally and with no recollection of his past life. He was into KohlI, but couldn't really get used to using the stick for it, and stuck to the original, foot-only style. He was a very string Matoran, and was exceptionally good at brawling. He fought with the guard against the Bohrok swarms, and enjoyed leaping on their heads and attacking them from that vantage point, the Bohrok's arms not being able to reach him to be effective enough. The Reformation When Makuta took over the Matoran Universe, he was used to haul heavy supplies throughout the body, watched over by a Skakdi at all times. When a hatch in Makuta's foot was opened, his guardian went to join the battle, leaving the Matoran alone. He escaped, and found his tormentor attacking an Agori. He charged, tackled him, and lay blows on the Piraka until the Agori, Glacies, killed the Skakdi with a knife. They worked together until the battle was over, but it didn't stop there. The New Age Construction on the massive city New Atero started soon after the battle, but evil rose again in the form of the Empire of Darkness. Petram and his friend had been causing mischeif across the city, but soon turned their attention to the Empire, jumping patrols and throwing stuff at them to make their days miserable. Petram was captured after he and Glacies had thrown half a dozen eggs at some Skrall, but Petram was outmaneuvered and taken into custody. He was interrogated by a corrupt Toa named Improbus, who found he knew nothing. Improbus tortured him, just for fun, then threw him back in the dungeon. He rotted there for days. Day turned to months, and months turned to years. FREEDOOOOOOOOM!!! It took eight years until he had his chance, when he dared to creep to the bars to see what the sudden commotion was. Arilam and Orokal were pulling a jailbreak, and they freed Petram. He fled with them, having a brief skirmish with Skrall warriors, before a Toa of Gravity named Crystalia floated them away to the market square in the district of stone. He was reunited with Glacies, and helped him construct a giant laser cannon. Rolvik's Assault and the Shadow Invasion When Rolvik's Assault began, he fought while Glacies dealt with an army of Skrall outside. He decapitated Hanah at one point, but her mask resurrected her. Later he and Glacies confronted Torok and the Hunter on top of a building, where they were promptly thrown off. Toa Vashari saved them, and Petram still feels indebted and looks up to him as a leader. He was sent to get supplies from Makuro's tower while Glacies fought the Marendar, and was relatively unaffected by Rolvik's explosion other than being knocked over and bruised. Glacies met up with him, his arm maimed, and showed him an exo suit that he'd mounted lasers onto. They used this to battle an army of shadow beings, and he kept it on when they went to reprogram the Marendar and later had to settle for taking its parts. The Heralds Petram aided in fighting off the Vo-Zya Raiders and witnessed the first herald, Selarial, give them the memo on the other challengers. When the other Toa went to fight the second herald Inferna he recieved a strange package. A Toa stone was inside, and it fused to his hand. The packaging was actually a map, which led he, Glacies and their allies to a Suva. Petram became a Toa, with added height and armor since he was wearing an exo suit. He also met Avoria, who'd gotten the same package. Of course everything was going fine until the Hunter arrived with the intent of eating him. What a day. Battle of the Suva The "battle" was really just a fight, but battle sounds more impressive, and Petram prefers that name. He and Glacies saved each other a few times, and they held out until the Hunter and Hanah retreated. Petram fell back and tried to get the others to follow as Toa Rahzahkea unleashed The Wrathbringer, the cause of the Immortal Duo's retreat. They were stopped by an invisible barrier, where the Hunter and Hanah reappeared with the evil Solorok. No one could touch him, and Rahzakea put up a a mental link between Petram and Vashari, who was being strangled. The link established Vashari told Petram to do the Hirodora. Petram panicked, he had no idea what the Hirodora was or how to do it, but as he tried explaining this through the mental link, a burst of energy came from his hands in the form of a spiny stone ape and slammed into Solorok, who hadn't expected the attack. Petram has no idea how he knew what to do, but he supposes Vashari shared the instructions through the link. Reign of Improbus Left alone at Vashari’s new nightclub Xia’s 2, Petram suddenly attacks Toa Ithmys with his built-in laser cannons, injuring the Toa (who thankfully had quick healing powers) before throwing himself over the bar and making up some story when the rest of the Vanguard arrived, blaming Sicarius for the attack. When Arilam and Glacies noted that his story was oddly well-detailed, the Toa of Stone hurled his spear into Glacies’ chest and ran out of the bar. Personality and Traits Petram is responsible and strong, and has recently become a quick thinker. He's extremely stubborn and loyal to a fault. Unlike many Toa, he still tries to uphold the Toa's code of honor. Because he was wearing an exo suit when he became a Toa, Petram has extra armor fused to him. This gives Petram a unique, and much different, look. Tools and Equipment Petram carried a pointy metal pole, which turned into a spear when he became a Toa. Additionally, he has shoulder-mounted laser guns. Quotes "I hope we can end this war soon so that we can greet people with 'Hello, how are you?' instead of threatening them with a weapon and asking whose side they're on." "You're all so selfish. We are life givers. Gift givers. Freedom fighters. You are oppressers, building weapons and walls and robots instead of opening up to world. If you've ever considered working with Veilka and coming to a accord, you could have lived in peace. Chaos is the ultimate form of peace. It is a gift to be given, and we have given it to many. Do you think that you are the first world we've given freedom too..." "You forgot TERRORISTS! Don't ask us to try and "talk terms" with Velika! I've seen what he does! Where was this "life giving," or "communicating," when your friend blew himself up? Did you even bother to give those you smashed a chance?! A chance to surrender, or to join you?! You have become so warped in your image of a perfect world, about no strings, that it is BLINDING! To you there are no NONCOMBATANTS! Or INNOCENTS! There is only YOU and US!" --Conversation between Hannah and Petram, respectively. Trivia Petram talks differently than other Matoran, his vocal chords having been damaged under Makuta's rule. Tahu-of-Fire describes his dialect as a combination of Irish and Australian accents, to make a deep, gruff voice. However, he doesn't explain why Petram uses terms like "Oi," "Aye," and "Mate." He actually doesn't know if either accent uses the term "Oi," but Petram still uses it. Ironically, the shank, which Petram picked up during the prison break, was a bar that had been apart of his own cell. Tahu-of-Fire has referred to Petram as his "abomination" since he uses a mix of gen 1 and gen 2 parts, and since so many of the parts would have to be cut, fused, or painted to make him. Category:Characters